Albino Velocidrome
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Albino Velocidrome is an Unknown Species of Velocidrome, created by BannedLagiacrus. Differences Orange eyes with red pupils, red crest, hooked beak, red claws, blue face, blue neck, and a white hide with yellow strips. Habitat This rare Velocidrome has only ever been seen in the Everwood. Attacks and Moves Albino Velocidrome shares attacks with Velocidrome. The Albino Velocidrome can summon ten Velociprey instead of two. Now when the Albino Velocidrome pounces it causes quake. Water Spit: The Albino Velocidrome rears back before shooting a ball of water at the hunter, in a similar style to the Giadrome. This attack causes Waterblight if hit by it. Triple Side Tackle: The Albino Velocidrome will look at the hunter before taunting and jumping zig-zag towards them three times. This tackle goes from left to right to left each time before the Velocidrome turns around and does another attack. Spinning Bite-Tailwhip Combo: The Albino Velocidrome will turn around while biting before leading it into a tail whip. This is done just like the MHF-G's HC Velocidrome. Charging Pack: Jumping back in anger, the Albino Velocidrome sends its pack at the hunters before roaring. The pack of Velociprey charge a hunter before biting and pouncing on them multiple times. Jumping Water Spit-Uppercut Combo: The Albino Velocidrome jumps up into the air before spitting water onto the ground and connecting it into a uppercut that sends hunters into the air like a person hit by a Greatsword. Rage Mode: Unlike before, the Albino Velocidrome will rasie its head and roar into the air while calling for more Velociprey. The Albino Velocidrome requires Low Grade Earplugs to avoid this roar or a blocking weapon. Sticky Water: Now when it does water-based attacks, it'll cause both Waterblight and Webbed. High Pressure Water Beam: Similar to its other water attack but only done in Rage Mode. The Albino Velocidrome takes a few steps back before shooting a beam of water at the hunter. This beam pushes the Velocidrome back while it shoots it. Triple Jumping Water Spit-Double Uppercut: An advance form off its original combo but a lot more dangerous. The Albino Velocidrome jumps into the air before shooting down a ball of water and landing on the the ground. After the attack, it jumps back into the air and shoots two balls of water before landing on the ground hard, causing quake, and uppercutting forward and turning around uppercutting again. After this attack, it taunts for a few seconds. Leg Breaker: The Albino Velocidrome will jump backwards 3 times before pouncing forward. If a hunter is hit by the pounce, they will fall to the ground. When the hunter falls to the ground, it will roar and run towards them before using its jaws to grab them by the leg. When it grabs their leg, it will hold them by their leg use the hunter as a weapon against other hunters. The damage the hunter take is quite high and can catch hunters off guard when they hunt it. While it holds a hunter, the hunter can use Dung Bombs and Flash Bombs to stun it and, can mash buttons to get out of the pin. Crestbutt: It will lower its crest before knocking the hunter with the crest on its head, while charging forward. The crest will make hunters stun, if their hit by the crest. Crestbutt-Uppercut Combo: The Albino Velocidrome knocks out a hunter with its crest before jumping back and uppercutting forward with its crest. Notes *A rare albino mutation of Velocidrome that is rarely seen by few. Most that encounter say its a rogue Giadrome but it was recently discovered to be an albino. Even though it isn't a Giadrome, it seems to be able to spit a special sticky substance at hunters that is similar to Nerscylla's web. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Unknown Species Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus